


it’s complicated

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Different ages of nct members, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Doyoung’s lived a pretty average life ever since he was a child. Always on the safe zone, used to never taking any risks. He intends to live the same way until the end. Doyoung believes in only one principle in life : to not make any thing complicated.Live a simple and normal and happy life.A pair of golden brown eyes, thick eyelashes, a tall nose, pink soft lips, fair skin, long legs, firm muscles, charming personality, humor, and dimples were all it takes to destroy Doyoung’s one and only principle.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	it’s complicated

**Author's Note:**

> stream punch

“Here’s your table. My office is just next door. Towards the right.” 

Doyoung let his eyes roam around his still empty cubicle, waiting to be filled with papers and sticky notes and stains of morning coffee. He turned and cast his gaze towards the tall man.

“Thank you, Mr. Seo.” He smiled and bowed his head slightly, grateful.

“Please! Just call me Johnny. I’m not that old, you know?” Johnny barked a laugh and Doyoung had just chuckled awkwardly.

He knows Johnny might not really mean what he’s saying. All just for the sake of formality. He is one respected principal of one respected university, after all.

“Don’t believe him. He’s an old hag.”

Doyoung turned around just to see a male with a small frame and a really beautiful sculpted face. The guy smiled at him and extended his right hand.

“Taeyong. Humanity.” 

Doyoung formed an ‘o’ and immediately offered his hand back, shaking the humanity teacher’s hand.

“Doyoung. I will be teaching science.”

“I’m not an old hag!” Johnny broke the peaceful introduction the two teachers are having by screaming.

Taeyong rolled his eyes at Johnny and made face. “Anyways, nice to meet you, Sir Doyoung. I look forward with working with you.”

He smiled and, “Me too.”

-

Doyoung is confident about his skills as a teacher. Sure, he wasn’t their batch’s top student but he knew he was good. With books on his hand, he travelled along the now empty and quiet hallways. The sound of his shiny leather shoes resonating across the hallway.

He turns and finally reaches the door of his first class. High school. Teenagers. Doyoung didn’t really have any plans on teaching them but here he is, walking in front of a little over thirty students. He marches with his gaze fixed forward. He drops his books on the desk and looked up.

He observed the classroom, painted with white, brown blinds covering the sunlight at one side of the room, and students unexpectedly sitted and silent.

Doyoung smiled “Good morning.”

A few seconds passed with just heavy silence dangling in the air. A student cleared his throat “G-Good morning, Sir...”

Doyoung looked at the student and nodded. “Doyoung Kim. I’m your new science teacher.”

Doyoung is aware that it would be awkward. Entering the university at the middle of a semester where everyone has already settled in and is already used to each other. Doyoung, however, got really no choice but to enter this prestigious university when a chance came up. He pays it no mind, the astound faces of the students in front of him and proceeded with his lecture.

Doyoung thinks that it’s also quite an advantage to enter the school late. Everyone was quiet and still doubtful. There were only a few students who’ll raise their hand to answer Doyoung. Probably the students who cares so much with recitation points. 

He ends the lecture swiftly with a “Goodbye and see you tomorrow, Everyone.” 

He’s satisfied that he has spent his first day like this. With more classes he went to, it was just pretty much the same. It wasn’t as chaotic as Doyoung had thought before. He basically was just relaxed throughout. There’s really no stress.

The stress came when he had a glimpse of the field, brimming with over enthusiastic students on lunch. He went to the canteen to buy a sandwich and bumped on to Taeyong while doing so. The teacher who teaches humanity invites him to eat lunch with him. Doyoung could refuse but he didn’t. They ended up outside where the school grounds are and have settled on seating on the stairs made with dirt and soil. In front was the field with students, running, eating, gossiping, and even flirting with each other.

“How old are you, Sir Kim?”

“I’m 24 years old.” 

Taeyong hummed and bit onto his burger. “You came from Neo tech?” 

Doyoung looks down and chewed on his sandwich first. Doyoung thinks about the past school where he had taught before. He had spent his early years in that school and it was a shame they had to suddenly close it.

“Yeah. It was a good school.”

Taeyong nodded, “I’m sure.” 

Doyoung stares at Taeyong. Jaw so sharp he could cut you, aligned with his also sharp nose. Doyoung shakes his head. It’s so unbelievable that someone so ethereal exists and is eating a burger beside him.

“How old are you?” He asks.

“I’m 27 this year.” Taeyong smiled at him. “And Johnny is really old.” 

They laughed together with the mention of the principal’s age. Taeyong must be really close to Mr. Seo to call him by his first name, Doyoung thinks. Or maybe Mr. Seo really lets the teachers call him by his first name.

“How’s your first day?”

Doyoung rambled about the so far smooth first day he’s having. Taeyong laughs about the things he says and agrees. They stayed like that for the whole lunch time, talking and laughing. Doyoung really did enjoy Taeyong’s company. Very easy and light to be with, Doyoung describes Taeyong on his mind.

They were walking back inside when Doyoung remembered to ask how old Mr. Seo was.

“31.” Taeyong laughed at Doyoung’s puzzled expression. 

“He’s not really that old then..” Doyoung pouted. He thinks how good must Johnny be if such a young age he already is the principal of this school. 

“Yeah. We’re getting married probably next year?”

Doyoung’s face grew more surprised as Taeyong opens his mouth and says something. 

“Oh my god! I-I didn’t know. Congratulations!” Doyoung stammered. 

So, that’s the reason behind the comfortable bickering they had this morning. They were engaged. 

“Thank you.” Taeyong smiled. The teacher is so smiley, Doyoung thinks. “Well, enjoy the rest of your first day, Sir Kim.”

Doyoung bowed to Taeyong who went to the opposite direction to go to his class while Doyoung takes the opposite.

-

Just like what he expected, the students slowly settled in and became more comfortable with him. Whenever he enters the room, all he sees are flying papers, students standing or seating (on their desks) phones and games and food. Doyoung sighs and flops down by his table on the teacher’s office.

Weeks after starting teaching in the school, his table is now filled with different colored post-its. Written with reminders and deadlines and lecture plans. He can’t even see the white paint of the table anymore as it’s covered with papers of students and books. 

“You’re not yet going home, Sir Kim?” A teacher asks him and he kindly shakes his head.

“I still have a lot of work to do. Please go home safely.”

He looks outside where the sky is orange turning black. The day disappearing into darkness brought by the night. The office is now void of people. Only Doyoung’s presence fills the whole office. He pushes his hair back and undoes his tie, exhausted.

He decided to just do all the works here in school rather than bringing all of them way home. He stands up, bones cracking and head aching. He enters the kitchen area of the office and grants himself a coffee. He closes his eyes for a second, listening to the dripping coffee to the cup he’s holding out.

“Sir?”

“Ah!” 

Doyoung jumps in surprise, startled by a voice. He had accidentally let go of the cup making it fall and shatter into pieces. He looked at the door where the owner of the voice stood. He furrowed his eyebrows seeing it was a student. Dark hair, tall, and fair skin. What is still he doing here at school at this hour? Doyoung wonders.

The student smiled apologetically while Doyoung picked up the broken pieces of the cup with his bare hands. He has never seen this child before or maybe he did, he just really doesn’t know him.

Suddenly, there was a pair of hands picking up the cup from the floor, hands that definitely didn’t belong to Doyoung. He turned and saw the student kneeling down beside him. 

“What are you doing here?”

The student came in a halt and looked at him. “Picking it up..?” Tone unsure.

“No. I mean here, in school.”

“Ah.” The student nodded. “There were some papers I submitted to Mr. Seo.”

Doyoung hummed and continued picking the pieces up. “Go home now. It’s late.” 

Doyoung stood up and threw the shattered pieces of the cup straight to the trash bin. He sighed and picked up another one, hoping to have a coffee without someone surprising him anymore. He turned around when he still feels the student’s eyes lingering on him.

When he looked at the student, the student immediately dropped his gaze, cheeks red and dimples showing from grinning. Doyoung’s eyebrows flickered at that. What is wrong with this kid? 

“What grade are you?” He asked, still observing the tint of red splashed on the student’s cheeks.

The student stood straight and smiled at him widely. “Jung Jaehyun, Sir. I’m a senior.” 

“You’re a senior?” Doyoung made sure, confused as to why he has never seen the kid. “I teach you guys. How come I don’t know you..” he trailed off

Jaehyun shrugged and chuckled “I’m not sure about that, Sir. I’m usually the first one to be noticed.” 

“And why is that?” Doyoung picked his cup up when the hot coffee had already filled it in and walked back to his table. Jaehyun following behind.

Doyoung sat down while Jaehyun leaned on his cubicle, elbows propped. “I think you can see why, Sir.” 

Doyoung stared at Jaehyun when he wiggled his eyebrows. Doyoung laughed and rolled his eyes. “Go home, Jaehyun. It’s late.”

“Do you need help, Sir?”

“No, Jaehyun. Thank you. Go home safely, please.” Doyoung smiled at the student who just bowed and walked away.

Doyoung sighed for the nth time that night and started checking the papers in front of him.  
-

“Wow. Must be a skill to come late thrice in a row.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes and sat beside Kun on the bar they frequent on. They’re tucked in a corner, drinks and nachos on the table and Ten in front of them still frowning and clapping unamused. 

“Please, Ten, I told you I have too many work.” Doyoung whined and gulped down his shared drink in front.

“Kun already almost passed out yet you’re still nose deep on your books.”

Doyoung turned to look at Kun (who really looks like close to passing out) and pleaded him to protect him from Ten’s harsh words about him being late every single get out. 

“Spare him, Ten. He’s a teacher in a really good university. Of course he’s busy.” Kun winked at him and Doyoung smiled, thanking him for taking his side.

Kun and Ten were both Doyoung’s friends all way back from college, despite not taking the same courses, they’ve grown incredibly fond of each other and remained friends until now. 

“He’s always busy. Even on his day offs. Can you please let loose a little sometimes?”

Doyoung’s shoulders dropped down when Ten still hasn’t dropped the topic yet. It was a Saturday, the bar is brimming with rowdy and drunk people. Maybe, Doyoung also understands Ten. It was a Saturday yet he still had work. 

“What do you want me to do then? Abandon my work?” Doyoung sighed and gulped another glass down.

“No! Meet other people, Doyoung! Relax and maybe, I don’t know, you can flirt and dat-”

“So, this is where we’re heading.” 

Ten looked at him, tired. Doyoung shook his head and gulped another one. He ordered more drinks. 

“Ten’s just worried, Doyoung. It’s been a while since you’ve been with someone.” Kun chimed in.

“I know but you don’t need to. I promise. It’s just that.. I haven’t really met that someone, yet.”

They left the topic alone and proceeded on talking about other things. Doyoung’s mind however stayed on that part. He’s never really been someone after college, he realized it’s really been a long time. He honestly has forgotten the feeling of having to like someone already.

The loud beating of his heart, his stomach turning, butterflies felt inside, the feeling of missing that someone whenever he’s away or the feeling of just thinking about him that makes you all giddy and happy. Doyoung has forgotten how happy he can get with someone by his side. 

But it can wait. If he’s coming, he will. Doyoung thinks.

-

“Let me help you with that, Sir.”

Doyoung was startled by a sudden student taking the pile of books and papers he’s carrying. It turned out to be Jaehyun, the student who stayed late last week (and made Doyoung shatter a cup). He smiled at the student and they walked side by side through the students outside of their classrooms.

“Where’s your class?” Doyoung asked him.

“Yours, Sir.” Jaehyun chuckled.

Doyoung gaped at him. “I’ve been teaching you? Oh, god, why don’t I know my students?”

Jaehyun sucked a breath and tilted his head to the side “That’s rather odd, Sir. I told you I’m usually very noticeable.” Jaehyun smirked at him, dimples visible.

Doyoung rolled his eyes “Do you even attend class?”

Jaehyun barked a laugh at that, head throwing back but arms still wrapped to what he’s carrying. 

“I can show you our class’ attendance sheet, Sir. If you’ll like.” 

They stopped in front of the door, staring at each other and not really saying anything until the door bursted open. “Sir!” 

Jaehyun entered first with the books and papers and dropped it to Doyoung’s table. Doyoung’s eyebrows drew together at that. Something heavy between them. There’s really something wrong with this kid. He thought. He patted Yuta’s head who’s still standing by the door and entered the classroom.

“Good morning, class.”

-

“It hurts so much.”

Doyoung passes the cup of water to Joy who’s groaning on her table. 

“Have you taken any medicine?” Doyoung asks as he flops down next to the teacher who has her head on her hands. 

She lightly shook her head and drank from the cup. It was lunch time and Doyoung had stayed to watch over the fellow teacher with an unfortunate headache. “Go to the clinic? Come, I’ll come with you.” Doyoung had suggested.

He held her by her elbows and helped her to stand. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

Doyoung smiled at her. During these past few weeks, Doyoung had built an unexpected but good relationship with his colleagues. Including Joy whom he’s already quite close with. 

‘Meet other people.’ Ten said, Doyoung had recalled. When Doyoung had flexed his new found friends, Ten argued that what he meant by meeting other people was meeting people outside work.

“Sir?”

Doyoung turned to see Jaehyun standing near the door, two pack of sandwiches and a pack of juice on his hands. Doyoung’s eyebrow raised. With all those new found friends, he can say Jaehyun was one of them. The student always meet him at the lobby every morning to help him carry whatever he’s carrying for the day (must it be his big pile of papers and books or his pencil case, he’ll carry it).

“A-Are you busy, Sir?”

Joy sighed beside him. “I’m going to bring her to the clinic. Do you need anything?” Doyoung picked his eyes from Jaehyun to the food on his hand. Jaehyun hid it behind him, cheeks colored with red, he smiled at Doyoung and bowed. 

“No, Sir. I-If you need help-”

“Doyoung, can we go?” 

Doyoung turned his attention back to the teacher who looks so pale already. “Yes, I’m sorry.” He helped Joy walk and guided her towards where Jaehyun is standing still. “Go and eat your lunch, Jaehyun. I can handle it.” 

The student bowed and let the two teachers walk past through.

Doyoung headed towards the clinic which is just near the office. He dropped Joy there, giving her to the nurse. He walked back to the office, a few minutes before lunch period ends. He thinks back about Jaehyun and shook his head.

The students were comfortable around Doyoung for he isn’t really one snarky teacher, but the way Jaehyun’s cheeks will always be colored with red around him makes him think. He opt to not think about it too much. He’s his teacher, for god’s sake.

Doyoung had already shaken the thought of Jaehyun and is ready to head to his next class when he saw a pack of sandwich laying on top of his desk with a sticky note on top of it. 

‘Eat your lunch, Sir! 

-jaehyun’

Doyoung shook his head and placed the sandwich aside along with the idea of his student having a crush on him. 

-

Doyoung is very calm, he suppose. He’s not the one to always burst and explode with anger. He thinks about things thoroughly on his head, running hundreds of every possible permutations of his words before saying it. 

This night, however, words came out rushing trying to defend himself from the laughter of his friends. They’re in their usual seats in their usual bar, talking about random things when Doyoung had mentioned about Jaehyun who seems like who has a crush on him.

He tried to not roll his eyes on Ten who already had tears on his eyes from too much laughing. Even Kun who usually takes his side is already laughing quietly on his side. 

“Is it that impossible?” He mumbles to himself.

Doyoung never really got a confession from a student before (not like he wants to). If he did, he’ll be flattered but children aren’t really his type (not that he would want to date them). He just wanted to plainly share that a handsome student may actually have a crush on him.

“Doyoung, I said meet someone out of work. Don’t try to date your studen-”

“I’m not!” 

His eyes wide, glaring at Ten who’s again cackling on his own seat. Dating a student is against their legal and moral obligations and thinking about it makes Doyoung shiver. He has no plans of doing so or whatsoever. 

“How old is he, anyways?” Kun asked, sipping on his usual drink. 

“18, I think?” 

“6 years.” Kun hummed.

“Whatever. Ignore that I even said that.” Doyoung swooshed the topic away and succeeded.

“Anyways, I might be granted a three-day off. I’m planning on going outside of the city, wanna come?”

“You’re just getting these day-offs because of your boss.” Doyoung said in which Kun continued with “Who’s your boyfriend.”

Ten scoffed, offended as if what they said wasn’t true. “Excuse me! I got it because I was an excellent employee!” 

Doyoung snorted, “Excellent employee of your boss.” In which Kun continued with, “Who’s your boyfriend.”

“Whatever! So, what? Are you guys gonna come?”

“Probably not..” Doyoung trailed off, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

There was a text message from an unknown number. The message read : 

‘Good evening, Sir! Sorry to bother you but I have a little bit of a problem regarding our lesson. Hoping you could spare me a little bit of your time?’

Doyoung grew confused as the sender didn’t introduce himself. Doyoung asked who was it and how did they get his number. 

‘Oh! My bad! It’s Jaehyun, Sir! And I got it from Mr. Seo. :)’

Johnny? Why the hell would he give his number away to students? Doyoung didn’t think it was possible. He still replies to Jaehyun anyway about what specific part of their lesson he’s having a hard time with. 

‘Can we meet?’

Doyoung’s eyebrows drew close at that.

‘Right now?’

‘Ofc not sir! It’s late. I mean tomorrow, if you’re free.’ 

Doyoung shakes his head. Jaehyun, you are a very unusual student. Doyoung thinks. 

‘I’m free tomorrow but unfortunately, I can not meet a student outside school, Jaehyun. I suggest teaching you at school this Monday if it really bothers you.’

‘We have a quiz on Monday, tho?’ 

‘Don’t worry I’ll help you guys review for it. Maybe ask your classmates now to teach you instead.’

“Hey, What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Doyoung looked up to see confused faces of Kun and Ten staring at him. 

Ten glanced on his phone he’s holding under the table. “Oh, just a student.” Doyoung shook them off.

They nodded and continued talking. He noticed Kun staring at him a tad longer than Ten before focusing on their noisy friend. 

Doyoung placed his phone back and ignored it for the rest night, chest heavy with something. 

-

‘Sir what are you doing?’

Doyoung sighed as he pushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. He’s in the gym (yes, he works out). It’s been a week since Jaehyun first texted him and has never stopped ever since. He keeps on messaging Doyoung with such useless things but he still replies anyways.

He thinks it’s quite weird to text your science teacher everyday and ask him about non-school related things. He enjoys it nonetheless. Jaehyun’s funny and entertaining and friendly. Maybe, it’s just nothing and he should get his head out of it.

‘I’m in the gym. Why?’ He replies.

‘Oooh. I was just asking :)’

Oooh? Doyoung wonders about that part of Jaehyun’s text while he walks towards the lockers to take a bath. He didn’t reply anymore and took a bath to freshen him up. When he looked at his phone again, Jaehyun has left three messages already.

‘Are you busy?’

‘After the gym, I mean?’

‘Like, will you do anything else?’

Doyoung titled his head to the side and replied to the student.

‘I will. It’s not your business, Jaehyun. :)’

Doyoung thinks it’s quite rude but as much as he enjoys Jaehyun’s unnecessary texting, he doesn’t need to report what he’ll do for the day to Jaehyun who’s his student. Subject teacher. He’s simply just a subject teacher, not even a homeroom teacher yet Jaehyun clings and sticks to him too much.

Doyoung thinks about Jaehyun way too much compared to his other students that he starts to question it himself. What is happening right now? He ponders on the way to his apartment.

-

Doyoung’s walking at the side of the field, away from the blazing sun, when Yuta suddenly called him from the middle of the field. He turned his head towards the pile of boys playing soccer. Yuta being harassed by Jaehyun into the ground but both laughing anyways.

Doyoung sighs, “What is wrong with these kids?” He shook his head and continued marching towards the other building where his next class will be.

“Sir, Wait!”

Doyoung hears Jaehyun behind him, panting, running to where he is. Doyoung stops and turned around just in time as the younger has stopped in front of him. Sweaty on his soccer jersey. Doyoung grimaced.

“You look awful.” Doyoung commented on the sight of Jaehyun.

He’s lying, of course. He turned around and tried to calm his heart which is beating rapidly. He was about to start walking when Jaehyun suddenly grabbed him by the arm not making him leave his place. The action made his heart beat faster so he immediately dismissed his hand.

“I have a class. What is it?”

Jaehyun stares at him, face unreadable. Doyoung grew more anxious every second that passes that Jaehyun’s not saying anything. Can he hear my heart? Doyoung wonders.

When the silence stretched too much and nothing—no one broke it, Doyoung turned his heels and walked away with a heart hammering against his chest, wanting to come out. 

That night, Doyoung lays on his bed, wondering about Jaehyun. His room’s pitch black, the only source of light present is the moon shining brightly outside of his window, watching him think about a student. 

Doyoung turns on his bed and turns and turns. Never finding the comfortable position. 

This is so wrong. So, so wrong.

Doyoung is a lot of things but a liar. He’s not a liar, he’s honest with himself no matter what. He should be.

This one, however is an exception. He will not (he doesn’t want) to admit that he probably likes his own student.

He closes his eyes, praying that it’ll go away. 

The warmth spreading whenever he sees Jaehyun smiling or laughing, dimples in full bloom. The fluttering feeling he feels when Jaehyun gives him his favorite sandwich on lunch with a sweet message sticked on top of it. The smile that slowly creeps up to his face whenever Jaehyun says something remotely stupid. He wants everything to go away.

Because this is not how it should be. It’s inappropriate.

Doyoung decided to hide whatever it is and convinced himself that it’ll probably not even last long.

A crush. One that’s not even supposed to be entertained.

-

Weeks before the second to the last examination, everything became hectic. Collecting the students’ works while reviewing them for the exam makes Doyoung spend late nights in the office. 

This night wasn’t different. He cracks his bones, yawning, in front of him is the bright screen of his laptop visible with his students’ grades and a very disorganized pile of papers. He observes the screen splashed with Jaehyun’s class record.

He specifically eyes Jaehyun’s row of grades. Jaehyun is a decent student. He isn’t the most active student in class but he complies with every activity, efficiently and with excellence. Him being in the soccer team also gives him advantage hence the reason behind the quite decent grade plastered in his laptop.

“Busy?”

“For fuck’s sake!”

Doyoung shut his eyes when a deep voice dripping with honey surprised him. He opened his eyes and glared at the laughing Jaehyun behind his cubicle. 

“What’s with you and shocking the hell out of me in this office?” Doyoung rolled his eyes at Jaehyun and diverted his eyes back to the screen. 

“Aren’t you gonna go home yet, Sir?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

Doyoung shakes his head when he thought of how good Jaehyun looked in the dark. Only his eyes illuminating his face. 

“Hm. Point.” Jaehyun wanders around the office while Doyoung silently works on his laptop.

Minutes passed and Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen anymore. Doyoung thinks that’s great. The office is dark and he’s alone, only the light outside enters the room through the blinded windows. He slowly organizes his table, exhausted. He straightened his back and grabbed his bag when the door bursted open.

He turned and saw Jaehyun holding a paper bag which he guesses contains food inside. A smile crept to his face as to how thoughtful and sweet Jaehyun is. He immediately dismissed the thought and focused on what’s in front of him.

“Why haven’t you gone home?” He asks, quietly. 

“I was waiting for you..” he trailed off “Shall we eat here?” He smiled and raised his paper big up to his smiling face.

Oh, Jaehyun. Doyoung shook his head in protest. “Why?”

Jaehyun was starting to bring the food out on his desk when Doyoung asked him making him stop. He cautiously eyed Doyoung. “What do you mean why?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Jaehyun stood properly in front of him and stared at him as if he’s weighing what’s running inside Doyoung’s head.

It’s you. Doyoung thinks. 

“Because I want to..”

Jaehyun stepped closer as Doyoung took a step backward, heart hammering against his chest. He stared directly at Jaehyun’s beautiful eyes where he sees bewilderment and confusion all at the same time.

“You can’t. You shouldn’t.” He gulped the lump forming on his throat, hoping that it’ll wash away his worries.

Jaehyun shook his head and stepped forward again, eager to close the distance between them but Doyoung won’t let that happen. He steps backwards, hands on the swivel chair behind him, supporting his wobbling knees but Jaehyun steps forward again and Doyoung just had stumbled, not really putting enough distance between them.

Doyoung feels the warmth from Jaehyun’s body, radiating. He feels suffocated and scared and weak. He should push Jaehyun away but no, he just stands there while Jaehyun observes every inch of him.

Doyoung feels small compared to Jaehyun. It shouldn’t be like that, he thinks. 

“And why is that?”

Jaehyun’s voice is quiet. Words only meant to be heard by the both of them. Doyoung closes his eyes and snaps himself out of it. 

“Jaehyun, whatever you’re thinking right now..” he trailed off, still has his eyes shut. He breathes, trying to calm down. “It’s not gonna happen.”

Doyoung opens his eyes when he feels arms reaching out to the desk behind him. His eyebrows drew close and he scowled at Jaehyun. He feels trapped, maybe both figuratively and literally. 

In Doyoung’s mind, he pushes Jaehyun away and walks away like it doesn’t affect him at all. In reality, it’s so so different. Jaehyun’s stare burning holes through his skin. 

“Why? What am I thinking?”

I’m going to hell. Doyoung thinks. He should be angry (well, he is annoyed) but a tiny part of him likes it. Doyoung tries hard to kill that part but ended up with nothing. 

Jaehyun was about to lean in more when the door bursted open making Doyoung really push Jaehyun away from him. He sees Taeyong by the door, puzzled. Doyoung smiles at him, quite grateful. (and nervous)

“Why are you still here, Sir Taeyong?” Doyoung asks him. He cleared his throat when he heard his own voice shake.

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun who has his head down at the side and raised an eyebrow. “Same to you, Sir Doyoung? And Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun’s head snapped up and he smiled at Taeyong, acting as if everything’s normal. “I just submitted some late works, I’ll be heading home now.” He bowed to the both of them and walked outside the office, bag on his shoulders.

Doyoung looks at the food on his table.

“Are you okay?”

Doyoung looks up and smiled and nodded and gathered the food on his table. “Please go home safely.” 

He didn’t wait for Taeyong to reply and sprinted outside, finding Jaehyun. He saw him by the school grounds slowly walking. Doyoung prevents himself (he really did) but he runs to where Jaehyun is and walked beside him.

Jaehyun just looked at him, hands in his pocket. He sighed and grabbed the paper bag from Doyoung’s hand but Doyoung didn’t let go. They stopped walking and stared at each other. Jaehyun lets go of the paper bag and properly faced Doyoung.

“Doyoung, I like you.”

“When did you start calling me Doyoung?”

Jaehyun scoffed, “I said I like you.”

Doyoung’s breath hitched. He licked his lips and looked down. So, he was right. Assuming it was different from actually hearing it. Doyoung wants to smack his head and shout. He should just appreciate Jaehyun’s feelings but never, never tolerate it or reciprocate it. The fact that he wants to tell Jaehyun that he likes him too is a problem. A huge problem.

“Jaehyun...”

Jaehyun’s eyes are hopeful and expecting and Doyoung wants nothing but to break him. He shakes his head in the end.

“Go home.”

He walks away first while Jaehyun just stands there. 

-

When Doyoung got home, Jaehyun texted him.

‘???’

Doyoung replied with ‘???’

He sighed and thinks that he made a huge mistake. He didn’t reject Jaehyun. He changed his clothes and laid on his bed, eyes on the ceiling. It’s easy to push Jaehyun away, why can’t he do it? Doyoung thinks that whatever Jaehyun is feeling is probably not that serious anyways. Rejecting him won’t hurt him. 

Doyoung won’t risk his job and his license for a 18 year old kid. He can just lie (about not liking him back) and tell Jaehyun it’s not appropriate but telling Jaehyun that and knowing it might upset him makes it so hard for Doyoung. (or maybe it’s just him). Maybe he just really doesn’t want to push him away. 

Even if Jaehyun’s fluttering admiration is just gonna be short-lived, Doyoung wants to savor every moment of that admiration. Reciprocate. He wants to reciprocate.

But it’s wrong. He groans and buries his head in the pillow. He’s making this complicated when it should not even be. 

His phone chimes and he reach to get it to be greeted by a ‘Can we meet?’

Fuck. Doyoung buried his head, again, in the pillow. 

‘No.’ He replies.

Although, the idea of meeting Jaehyun isn’t far fetched. Doyoung stops himself from such thought. 

‘Okay. Can I call, then?’

Fuck. He buries his head again and sent a ‘Ok.’ and waited for his phone to ring. A few more seconds before his phone rings and he answers it after the third ring.

Silence. No one spoke for a while and Doyoung just listen to Jaehyun’s even breathing at the other end of the line. Jaehyun inhales.

“I like you.”

“I know.” Doyoung replies, weakly. “You said that already.”

He wiggles on his bed, back flat on his mattress, eyes glued to the ceiling. Jaehyun hums and he hears an opening of a door. 

“Oh did I, Doyoung?”

“Yes and also aren’t you not supposed to be calling me by my first name?”

“Do you want me to call you sir, then?”

Doyoung shuts his eyes, being reminded that he is indeed still Jaehyun’s teacher. Doyoung gulps. He wants to say no because it’s weird but he settles with a,

“Calling me by my first name is improper. Like what we’re doing right now.”

“Yet, you’re letting me.”

Doyoung inhales, “I know. I’m stupid.” Doyoung shakes his head.

What am I thinking? Doyoung slaps himself. 

“Anyways.” Jaehyun chuckled lightly and Doyoung’s heart did a little something. “Yuta broke his leg.”

Doyoung smiled and let Jaehyun share his stories regarding Yuta’s broken leg. They stayed like that for a while. Sharing useless stories and laughing. 

Doyoung thinks it’s useless by now. The repetitive reminder on his brain that he is Jaehyun’s teacher, not a classmate nor a neighbor. A teacher and he’s 6 years older than him. Jaehyun is young and fragile and stupid but Doyoung being 6 years older doesn’t do him any favor because he feels the same way. Feels stupid and weak. 

-

“Doyoung!”

“Shh!” Doyoung turns around to see a running Jaehyun, bag hanging on his shoulder and a wide grin spread across his face. “Don’t call me that!” He has his eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s your name, though..” Jaehyun pouts as he steals the books on Doyoung’s hands.

Doyoung shook his head “I know but you’re not supposed to be calling me that. Here.” He walks away with flushed cheeks.

Ever since Jaehyun ‘confessed’ to Doyoung, it’s like they had this silent agreement. They text and call and talk to each other at school but that’s it. They don’t hold hands or go out to dates or kiss. Doyoung thinks that liking a student is bad enough as it is. Besides, he doesn’t have any plans on actually dating Jaehyun. 

It’s still inappropriate and he’ll like to break it.

In the meantime, he laughs with Jaehyun while striding across the hallway. 

What’s his plan, you ask? He still doesn’t know but he’s happy. He didn’t really said anything to Jaehyun, if he likes him back or not. Maybe Jaehyun knows it already because he’s just so obvious. He has no idea, really. 

Days passed and they stayed that way. Jaehyun didn’t ask anything nor brought the topic up again. They just enjoyed each other’s company without minding the other factors.

He was grateful that Jaehyun didn’t question anything anymore, for some time at least. 

“We’ve never really went out, you know?”

Jaehyun drops the pile of books on top of Doyoung’s books. As usual, it was past dismissal, there were no teachers present in the office as well. 

Doyoung looked up to see Jaehyun avoiding his eyes. He bit his lip and felt guilty. Jaehyun’s young and has so many things to explore yet. He should be going out with other people, having fun. Not with Doyoung. Not with his teacher. He exhaled slowly.

“Jaehyun..”

“Hm?” Jaehyun looked up, eyes wide.

He smiled to himself and heard Ten’s voice inside his head. ‘Meet other people!’ He can’t believe he’ll be the one saying that in the end.

“Don’t you want to..meet other people?”

Jaehyun’s forehead formed a crease and he shifted. “Are you breaking up with me?  
Doyoung was taken aback by what Jaehyun said. “We’re together?”

“We’re not?”

Doyoung collapsed down to his swivel chair, shaking his head. He didn’t think Jaehyun had this idea on his head. “I never said anything, Jaehyun.”

“Right!” 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, unbelieving. Jaehyun ran his hand on his hair. “Jaehyun?”

“Doyoung, I like you, okay?”

Doyoung closed his eyes. He thinks it’s too complicated. He’s making it complicated. It’s so hard that he knows what he should do but he can’t do it. He knows he shouldn’t be with Jaehyun right now and having this conversation but he is doing it anyways. 

“And I know you feel the same way.”

Doyoung scoffed. He does. But he’ll die first before he admit it to Jaehyun. He’s made this whole thing too much of a mess already and he won’t worsen it by admitting it to Jaehyun. Saying it back would be pulling the trigger of the gun aimed right at his temple. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t know what? Why else would you be here, then?”

“I don’t know! Maybe I just don’t want to hurt your feelings because I am your teacher, Jaehyun. Your teacher!” Doyoung screamed and totally lost control. His neck is now red and he feels his heart beating out of frustration.

He wants to stop Jaehyun from expecting more from him because he’ll be able to give nothing even if he wants to, he can’t. He shouldn’t. He didn’t noticed that he stood up while screaming. With his chest heaving, he realized he shouldn’t bursted out like that when he saw Jaehyun’s shocked face, eyes wide and lips parted. 

“Jaehyun...” he called weakly. 

He tried to reach out but Jaehyun stepped back, nodding. Realization dawning on him. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry I’m giving you such a hard time. Go home safely, Sir.” 

Jaehyun turned his back on Doyoung and walked home. Doyoung wants to say something. Pull him back and tell him that he likes him back. But isn’t this what he wanted in the first place? 

It was wrong and this, this is right. For once, Doyoung’s done something right. 

Sure, it doesn’t feel right but it is. Even with his chest feeling tight, it’s the right thing to do. Even if he feels tears staining his cheeks, it’s the right thing to do. Doyoung just need to live with it. Move on because Jaehyun will surely move on from him. 

The next day, there was no one waiting for Doyoung to carry what he’s holding.

There was no sandwich with a sticky note on top of his desk.

At night, no one called him.  
-

Doyoung tries to ignore the longing and empty feeling inside him. He really tried. 

He figured that drinking might make him forget about the way Jaehyun’s dimples pop up whenever he smiles or the way his dark hair will stick to his forehead when he plays soccer under the intense sun or the way Jaehyun talks about his little brother, Mark with fondness visible in his eyes. He wants to stop thinking about how Jaehyun has a sweet voice that lulls him to sleep at night.

So, he drowns himself in alcohol.

“Doyoung.” Kun called. 

Doyoung looks up and sees a blurry image of Kun. His head was throbbing but he still manages to lopsidedly smile at his friend. “Kun!” He shouted and threw his arm around Kun’s shoulders.

To completely disregard whatever Doyoung’s feeling with the absence of Jaehyun’s presence, he convinced his friends to go to a club rather than to a bar where they just sit and drink. He jumps along the music beaming around them, Kun on his arms. 

Kun steadies him and places a hand on his waist. “Doyoung!” He shouted amidst the loud noise.

Doyoung giggles absentmindedly and dances to the music while Kun tries to drag him out of the dance floor. Doyoung groans at Kun’s lack of support and tried to wriggle out of Kun’s hold. 

“Fuck, Doyoung!” Kun pulled him a little bit more harsher than his previous attempts and Doyoung stumbles outside of the dance floor. Kun drags him and Doyoung feels annoyed but Kun’s hand is tight around Doyoung’s wrist.

They reached the door and Doyoung didn’t realize how much he felt suffocated inside until the cool air greeted him outside. Kun let go of him and ran a hand on his hair while contacting someone.

Doyoung sighs and stares at the empty parking lot, lamp posts standing every corner, illuminating the lot. He crouches and hang his head between his knees, feeling exhausted.

“Yes, we’re outside— No, it’s okay, I’ll just drive him home— he, what?” Kun walks away looking even more stressed.

Doyoung sighs again. He misses Jaehyun. There’s no denying that. He misses talking to him. He misses him so much. But he still can’t do anything about it, can’t he? 

It’s wrong and Doyoung isn’t ready to give everything up just for a mere 18 year old boy. Or maybe sometimes he does. Doyoung wants to laugh at himself for being stupid. He can’t believe he’s even considering it every time he looks at Jaehyun’s hazel eyes. 

Jaehyun’s probably just intrigued and curious. In a few years (or months, Doyoung hopes), he’ll look back and laugh. ‘Hey, remember when I had a crush on you?’ 

Doyoung shakes his head, desperately trying to get Jaehyun out of his head.

“Stand up. Let’s go home.”

He looks up to see Kun’s pitiful eyes and the dam broke. 

-

He doesn’t know how long they stayed there, Doyoung crying while Kun holds him close. When he calmed down, he remembers being brought to Kun’s car and from there, he remembers nothing.

The hangover next morning strikes Doyoung like a lightning. He groans and opens his eyes. He sees the usual ceiling of his apartment, sunlight seeping through his white curtains. His nose picks up at the smell of pancakes and bacon outside. Despite of his headache, he stands up and walks outside.

“What the fuck?”

Doyoung furrows his eyebrows at Ten who’s sitting crosslegged on his dining table. He looks disgusted and Doyoung think it’s probably because of his poor state. 

He rolls his eyes at Ten and sees Kun cooking on his kitchen counter. He sits across Ten, eyes flitting back to the food in front Kun. He hears his stomach growling, asking for food. He reaches for a glass and let water flow through his dry throat. 

“You look ugly.” Ten comments.

He hisses at Ten and just drops his head on the table. He wasn’t in the mood to bicker with Ten. It stayed silent for a little while until Kun drops the plates on the table. Metal clanking at Doyoung’s glass table. He devours it immediately. Kun is such a good cook and he thanks his friend on his mind.

In the middle of the meal, Ten speaks up, “So, wanna talk about last night?”

Doyoung stops chewing and stares at Ten’s blank face. He swallows the food and clears his throat.

“Yeah, you left us.”

Ten scoffed, “Lucas showed up.”

“Of course, he did.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Doyoung.”

Doyoung leans back and crosses his arms across his chest. “What’s the subject, anyways?”

He looks at Kun, questioning. Kun shakes his head at Doyoung like he’s telling him that the battle he’s trying to fight is already done. It’s final. Doyoung lost.

He exhales, eyes dropping down. He bit his lip and thought about his words carefully. In the end he just said, “Jaehyun.”

Ten inhales sharply and exhales loudly too. “Oh, Doyoung.” He whispers.

He wonders what do they think about him. He’s dreamt of being a respected teacher with impeccable skills. That was the initial plan. It still is, anyways. Doyoung’s not changing that. But what do his friends think? 

He’s pathetic. 

Kun holds his hand, comforting. Doyoung had always felt comfortable near Kun. His parental presence makes him want to just cuddle against him while he drinks the hot chocolate Kun’s made him. That exact scenario may or may not have actually happened a few times before.

“Doyoung, you’re smart. We believe that you’re the one who can make the best decision and we trust you.”

Doyoung nods and smiles. He realized that his friends are indeed the best. He’s being stupid and that’s not him. He may be pathetic but he has his friends that’ll knock the shit out of him and it’s time to collect himself. He thinks.

He got a little too broken that he’s now supposed to be focusing on gathering himself rather than focusing on other people.

-

“It’s been a pleasure, Doyoung.”

Johnny smiles at him warmly. 

Doyoung drops the box on his desk first before turning to Johnny. He returns a smile to the principal. “Indeed.” 

“I will throw cucumbers at your apartment if I don’t see you on our wedding.” Taeyong threatens. 

Doyoung barks a laugh considering his hatred for the said fruit. “Oh, I’m scared.” 

Johnny hooks an arm to Taeyong’s waist and Doyoung thinks they’re lucky to be together and he wishes the best for them. Not even a year but Doyoung feels so connected to this university. It’s a great university handled by a great principal. He thinks as he stares at Johnny and Taeyong in front of him, making heart eyes at each other.

It’s a shame he had to go but it’s for the best.

Doyoung’s smart. True. Not the smartest but he is. So when he was offered to go teach at a university outside of the country, he accepts.

Of course, Kun and Ten supported him wholeheartedly. He’ll miss the duo and he’s sure they’ll feel the same but again, it’s for the best. When he raised the concern to Johnny, he was nervous but when Johnny just smiled and nodded showing him support, he felt relief washing over him.

It’s a lot of big decisions all at once. There were so many things that weren’t included in Doyoung’s initial plan. He never planned on leaving the country for work. He never even considered it at least once before. The initial plan was to graduate, teach, be a good teacher, meet someone, marry the someone, create a family and retire and he’ll live somewhere peaceful.

Doyoung’s used to living the average life and he has no problem with it. He’s comfortable and he feels safe not stepping outside of his safe zone. Others call him boring but he ignores them. Taking risks isn’t really his thing.

And it’s still not.

Doyoung smiles at Jaehyun. Jaehyun just stares at him and Doyoung almost sees sadness in his eyes. He doesn’t let that affect him though. 

“You study well.”

“You teach well.”

Jaehyun replied in a monotone voice and Doyoung chuckles, light. 

Doyoung stares at the source of every unplanned event on his life. A pair of golden brown eyes, thick eyelashes, a tall nose, pink soft lips, fair skin, long legs, firm muscles, charming personality, humor, and dimples. Standing before him.

He doesn’t like not planning. He likes knowing what to do next but Jaehyun, for the past few months, made him stop thinking, literally. And now, he’s at the airport waiting for his plane to fly him to a foreign country. 

Kun and Ten gave them space to talk and now’s lined up on a fast food chain.

He still hasn’t told Jaehyun about his feelings for the student and he doesn’t have any intentions. He called Jaehyun to bid his goodbyes days prior but Jaehyun had suggested going with him to the airport. To say goodbye, personally.

“Seriously, you’re entering college and it’s not as easy as you think it is.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I’m not thinking that.” He whispers and Doyoung sighs.

It has been a hell of a ride but if Doyoung can turn back time, he’ll still want to meet Jaehyun. To spend time with him. To know him. He’ll do it all over again. Jaehyun did wonders in his heart. He made him happy so leaving didn’t made him feel sad nor feel any regret. Doyoung doesn’t think of ‘what ifs’ as he looks at Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun, you’re young and there’s still so many things ahead of you. This..will pass.” 

Jaehyun looks up at that. “This?”

Doyoung nods and thinks to what he had thought before, “Years later and you’ll look back at this very moment and...” Doyoung stopped talking when Jaehyun grabbed his hand.

His fingers threading lazily unto Doyoung’s. “I know.” Jaehyun stares at Doyoung. “But don’t forget about me.”

Doyoung stares at Jaehyun there. Behind him, people saying goodbyes to their loved ones, some are welcoming their loved ones back. Everyone’s moving and they will too. Jaehyun will move on so as Doyoung. But he’s convinced he can never erase Jaehyun on his mind.

“I won’t.”

-

“Hi!”

Doyoung smiles and drags his suitcase inside the apartment. It’s quite small but clean. Just enough for two guys. There’s three doors overall. And he’s guessing two of them are bedrooms while the other one’s a bathroom. He lets himself be comfortable on the soft couch in the middle.

One of Taeyong’s friends lives in the same country where he just flew to and he has offered Doyoung to be his roommate. Still not familiar to the country, he accepts.

“Exhausted?”

“Yeah. A little.” Doyoung smiles shyly at the man who’s shorter than him. Picking up some things.

“Moon Taeil is my name and I teach economics at the same university you’ll be teaching at.”

“Oh, really?” Doyoung was surprised. He didn’t know that. Taeyong didn’t even mentioned the guy’s a teacher. 

“Yeah. Pretty lucky, huh?”

“I feel safe, now.” Doyoung laughs and the shorter joins him.

-

He laughs his head back and let Taeyong dance him in the middle of the dance floor. Johnny, with a frown on his face, walks up to them.

“You’ve been dancing with my husband for ten minutes now.”

“Oh!” Doyoung hastily removes his hands on Taeyong’s waist and cheekily smiled at Johnny. “Sorry, Sir!” 

He’s a little tipsy now explaining the giggles that had erupted from Doyoung’s mouth. He walks to their table where Taeil is seating, a wine on his hand. He also grabs a drink and stares at the newly wed couple dancing in the middle.

It’s been a year since he left and he came back just for their wedding. Doyoung doesn’t like the idea of cucumbers near him. 

The wedding was held in a hill where apparently, Johnny had proposed to Taeyong. The reception was inside a tent, flowers around, a band on the side and people lovingly looking at the couple. The lights were soft and just wandering around. A woman walks up to him and he immediately smiled by the sight.

“Joy!”

The said woman ran to Doyoung’s arms and beamed. “I missed you!”

“Oh!I feel the same way!” Doyoung feels delighted to see so many familiar faces.

“How long are you gonna stay here?” She asks after breaking from the tight hug.

“I’ll have to leave tomorrow, sadly.” 

“Already?” 

Doyoung was busy. A lot more busy. He’s lucky that he and Taeil had managed to still go home in time for Taeyong and Johnny’s wedding. He had arrived yesterday and had met up with his friends. He didn’t realized how quieter his days had been without Ten always screaming at his ears and Kun offering comfort words beside him.

He has to leave tomorrow morning. He really has no choice.

Now, he won’t lie and tell that Jaehyun never crossed his mind upon arriving at the familiar place. He never asked about him to anyone. Nor did someone mentioned him anyways.

-

“You fucking bastard, come here!”

Doyoung opened his arms to catch a flying Ten. He barked a laugh, too happy to finally see his friends after 5 years of being away. After Johnny and Taeyong’s wedding, he never actually had the chance to go home anymore. Sounds busy, yeah?

Well, Doyoung opened a business while teaching at the university. He opened it with the help of Taeil and in summer he’ll focus on the coffee shop he’s built. Kun and Ten will occasionally visit him, sometimes with Donghyuck, his little brother, but other than that, nothing. 

Ten’s hair grew longer but his height didn’t. He’s still loud, Doyoung thinks as he sits beside him on Kun’s car while he rambles about something. Kun peeks from the driver seat and smiled fondly at Doyoung. Kun looks as friendly as before. Doyoung thinks.

Kun will be marrying a lovely woman this year. Aside from that, not much changes.

Doyoung, however. Quite a few. First, he got glasses. Second, well, he got a business and third, he’s considering opening one in his own country. Hence the reason why he’s back home. And maybe more than that.

“Are you free tonight?”

“Hm, no. I told you, it’s SM’s homecoming. They want me there.” Doyoung chews on his bread and takes a sip on his usual morning coffee.

He’s staying at Ten’s condo (with Lucas) for a few days before he goes and find one for himself. He reads Taeil’s message about the shop and relaxes. He’s grateful really for being able to trust Taeil with these kinds of things.

The other reason he’s come back is because of SM university’s homecoming. Well, he wasn’t planning on going but Taeyong threatened him, again. 

Ten just hummed and continued cooking.

-

“This is my boyfriend Mark!”

Doyoung stills and stares at his brother. An arm hooked to another one. They’re in the university’s grounds where people had gathered for the homecoming. There’s a stage in the far front while students occupy the rest of the space, dancing. Tables were scattered around them and they’re in the back where the food is located at. When suddenly Donghyuck walks up to him, grinning.

His brother, Donghyuck, who’s currently in college and studying in the university, (sadly) is dating none other than Jaehyun’s brother.

“Mark.” Doyoung breathes. The familiar name rolling over his tongue.

Mark and him had never met before but Jaehyun had showed him a photo and he wants to sigh. How nice. He’s not bitter or what. Just a little not comfortable considering that he’s never talked to Jaehyun in nearly six years now. 

Donghyuck beamed and Mark offered his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.” Mark smiled.

“Same to you.” Doyoung accepted it and smiled a bit. 

“I’m glad you finally met.”

Doyoung drops his hand and jumps from his place upon hearing the familiar sweet deep voice behind him.

“Jaehyun!” Mark greets. 

Doyoung feels his heart dropping as he turns around and see the same dimples he’s fallen in love with years ago. Jaehyun looked at him, eyes glowing. Jaehyun’s taller and broader and his hair is brown now different from the dark black before. He’s wearing a suit that hugs his figure beautifully. Doyoung can’t help but notice how much Jaehyun has changed, physically.

“This is Doyoung—”

“I know.” Jaehyun interrupted Mark’s attempt at introducing the both of them.

Doyoung chuckled, really happy to see Jaehyun. Doyoung thought he’ll be over Jaehyun after all those years but even though he didn’t think about Jaehyun that much, no one really replaced him. Doyoung didn’t think that was possible. Staying in love with someone for so many years despite the fact that you don’t even see them nor hear anything from them anymore sounds so impossible on his head. 

But it still happened and he’s the living proof, himself.

Jaehyun faced him properly leaving Donghyuck and Mark in confusion by the interaction. 

“Can we dance, Sir?”

“Jaehyun, you’re making me uncomfortable.” 

Jaehyun laughed and still grabbed Doyoung’s hands anyway, guiding him towards the dance floor. They settled somewhere and Jaehyun placed Doyoung’s hands on his shoulders. He places his hands on Doyoung’s waist, pulling him close while they dance along the slow music. Not minding the fact that they’re surrounded by young students. 

He feels his heart beating and his stomach turning by how close they are. Doyoung struggles for oxygen by how ethereally Jaehyun looks under the dark night.

Doyoung stares right at those beautiful hazel eyes as it stare right back at him. There’s so many things that Doyoung wants to ask Jaehyun. What changed? What didn’t change? Those things like that. 

“Well..” 

Doyoung’s eyebrow flickered at that. “What?” He asked. 

A grin danced on Jaehyun’s lips and Doyoung smiled.  
“Remember when I had a crush on you?”

The question Doyoung had been expecting since before had finally come up. Doyoung rolled his eyes at that. “How can I forget?” 

“Well, I still have.”

Doyoung looked at him, eyes wide. “You..You don’t.” He shakes his head.

Jaehyun laughs quietly and pulls him closer. “I do.”

Doyoung hears nothing but his thumping heart and Jaehyun’s breathing. He can’t believe it. 

“You’re joking me.” 

“I’m not!” Jaehyun smiles even wider and continued to sway them both. “So, will you go out with me now, Doyoung?” Hesitation on his voice. 

“Oh, Jaehyun.”

This is probably not the most rational thing as of the moment but Doyoung cups Jaehyun’s face anyways and brings it close. He sees Jaehyun’s wide eyes before he closes his eyes, feeling Jaehyun’s lips on his. The soft feeling against his lips makes Doyoung feels euphoric. Like he’s done everything he’s supposed to and now he’s being rewarded. 

He parted after a second, seeing Jaehyun’s eyes was still closed, a blush crept up to his cheeks. He gulped and thought if Jaehyun didn’t liked it.

He finally opens his eyes, “Hell, I’ve waited years for that.” 

Jaehyun leans down again and kisses him full in the mouth. Literally ignoring people around them. Doyoung feels a whole fireworks’ show inside his chest as Jaehyun’s lips move against his. He didn’t know kissing him would make him this happy and giddy. Doyoung parts away and Jaehyun chased him but Doyoung places a hand on his lips.

Jaehyun holds Doyoung’s wrist and brings it down. Doyoung leans his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, swaying with the slow music, feeling comfortable. He never got to be this close with Jaehyun before and being able to do now makes him want to stop time and just enjoy these silent moments with Jaehyun.

He thinks everything about Jaehyun. He was worth it. Doyoung thinks. The tears he spilled. The years he waited. It was all worth it at the end. Feeling Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around him now, everything felt like it just completed itself. Like the puzzle piece that’s been missing’s now already in place. 

“This is kinda romantic.” Jaehyun whispers.

“Hm.” Doyoung agrees, smiling, “Your brother’s dating mine.”

Jaehyun cackles at that.


End file.
